Trust
by USNeshama
Summary: In the world of V3 Dani doesn't know whom to trust, but the one man who can help her figure it out has been avoiding her and keeping secrets. They need each other more than they know...
1. Chapter 1

Dani didn't understand why Mr. McClane, Connor, she had been corrected, was doing this. He had handed her an envelope and told her that she needed to know who she was working with. He knew she was nosy and wanted to head it off. It had only been a week that she had worked for the man and she still didn't know quite what to make of him.

Inside the enveloped, he had told her, was information on a man she thought she knew. He had told her that she needed to decide which side she wanted to be on. Someone was trying to take down V3 and he wanted to know whom _he _could trust.

When she had asked who the envelope, the _stuffed_ manila envelope, was on he had smiled at her and said "you already know."

Dani had taken the envelope and put it in her purse. She had had it for a week and didn't know what to do with it. She thought she knew who was in it. She knew that she wanted to talk to the man in question about it and although she wanted to know about him, this was not the way she wanted to find out about it.

She was contemplating this as she rounded the corner and ran right into Nico. His arms steadied her as she teetered on her ridiculously high shoes.

"Still wearing those death-traps I see." Nico quipped, releasing her after he had ensured she was not going to fall over.

"Very funny. Nico I really need to talk to you." Dani looked up at him.

He could see something was bothering her. "Not now. But we will in due time."

"No Nico. Don't avoid me, this is important. Please." Dani reached out for his arm as he tried to sidestep her.

"I have to go Doctor." He successfully stepped around her, noticing the hurt look on her face as she walked away.

_I need to figure out how to talk to him about this. It's important I don't know who to trust._

_I need to figure out what she wants so that I can stonewall her. And I need to figure out what's wrong with her so I can fix it, among my many other problems. _


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks past and Dani hadn't seen Nico since their run-in the hallway at V3. Connor had been on Dani to make a choice, but she just couldn't bring herself to open the envelope that she was more sure than ever was on Nico.

They were each troubled and had a past, some of it a shared past, but they had never intentionally hurt each other and had always supported each other. _I trust him._

Dani avoided Connor for one more week when he finally cornered her and asked her to walk with out to his car. It wasn't a request. Dani said she'd meet him in his office in 20 minutes. _This just doesn't feel right. Something is wrong. _

A month had passed and Dani still hadn't seen Nico._ It irritates me that when I said I needed him most he avoids me. _She walked to Connor's office and waited while he grabbed his coat.

Connor took Dani's arm and they started to walk out to the parking garage. He insisted he needed to know what she had decided, just as she was about to tell him that she hadn't opened the envelope shots rang out.

Connor ducked and ran behind the nearest parked car. Dani just jumped behind the cement pillar she was standing next too. Connor was on the phone yelling at someone about security or whatever. They continued to get shot at. As he hung up he looked over at her. "See what I mean about someone wanting to take my company apart?"

Dani just nodded. _Okay Nico, if now is not the time to show up then I don't know what is._

Just as Dani was thinking that someone began returning fire and men from three different positions hit the ground, dead. Dani looked to her right and saw Nico behind a different pillar slightly down from her, firearm in hand.

Dani smiled. Nico turned to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm good." _Of course he would show up. It's what he does. _

They were staring at each other when Nico decided to take a step towards Dani and two more shots rang out causing Nico to backtrack quickly. Dani glanced over at Connor just as a car rolled up and he hopped in. "Come on Dani. Get in!" he yelled offering a hand.

Dani glanced at him and then at Nico. She knew that this was her choice. This was the moment where she gave him the answer he had asked for. Not the answer he wanted but the one he had asked for just the same. She reached for Nico.

Connor watched Dani reach for Nico and nodded that he understood. Dani had made her choice, and had made it known. He closed the door and the car drove away.

Nico looked at Dani who had reached for him instead of the safety of the car with Connor. He shook his head. "Stay there" he pointed "shooter Dani."

"Right." Dani just stared at Nico. Two more shots rang out directed at Dani and Nico fired off two more before a fourth man dropped. He then motioned for Dani to come to him.

Dani walked to Nico and through her arms around him. Nico was surprised but not unopposed. He wrapped his arms around Dani's shoulders in return. _Wow that's some thick coat she's wearing._

"Dani why didn't you get in the car with McClane? It was the safer option, he was the safer option." Nico looked down at Dani.

"Because it wasn't unconditional. I know who I trust and it's you." Dani replied looking up at Nico. In these shoes she could just see over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Dani?" Nico was confused and let it show.

"He asked me…well it's a long story for elsewhere. I'm just happy you're okay." Dani pulled Nico into another hug and froze as a man behind Nico sneered at her, gun drawn pointed at Nico's back, the side by his heart.

Nico felt Dani freeze. _What's wrong? Is she having second thoughts about her choice?_

Dani leaned into Nico's ear. "Do you trust me?" she whispered.

_Why would she ask that? And why now?_ "Yes" he replied just as Dani threw him off balance spinning them around so that Nico could see there was a man standing behind them gun drawn.

Dani's body was between the shooter and Nico, right where she wanted it._ Okay Nico, we work flawlessly together in everything else. Please anticipate this._

_What had she just done? Sure she gave him a clear shot but she was now between the two men, and she was unarmed! _

"So this is the great Nico Careles. The man that stopped us from killing Connor McClane and his little Doctor here. Well I guess I will just have to settle for you." And with that the man raised his gun at Nico.

Nico raised his gun and took the head shot but not fast enough he realized as he felt the bullet impact Dani and knock him to the ground with her on top. He also noted that he felt her head hit the concrete as they went down. She was unconscious. He glanced over and saw the corpse of the fifth, and final man.

_What have I done? Oh my God, is she going to be okay? I need to access the damage and get her to a hospital. _

Nico picked Dani up and carried her to the car that had just pulled up with Xeno at the wheel. "Frank and Joe are already on their way to clean this up boss and handle the police. Where do you want me to take you and Dr. Santino?" Xeno glanced in the rear view at Nico who was cradling an unconscious Dani in his lap.

Nico patted Dani down trying to discover how much damage the bullet had done. _Wait, there's no blood…none at all. She's wearing a vest? Why? She would likely be very sore but with no permanent damage. Thank God. _"My house."

Xeno simply nodded and drove Nico to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

When the car came to a stop Xeno walked around and opened the door for Nico who carried a still unconscious Dani into the complex. He got Nico all the way to his apartment door and opened it for him. He then looked at Nico, setting Dani's purse on the floor just inside the door.

"Call me if you need to. Otherwise please drop my car off here when it is released and handle the cops. I will be in touch." Nico stated. Xeno nodded and closed the door.

Nico walked over to the sofa then changed his mind and walked into his bedroom. _What the hell? She's already made her choice. I will take the couch. _

He went into the bathroom and got a washcloth, washing off the grime from her face. _What do I do about her clothes? I can't believe I am hesitating about taking off a woman's clothes! Why is that? Focus Nico. I need to get the vest off her but this is going to be intimate. She won't like it. _

Nico paced trying to decide what to do. _Screw it. If she has a problem she can kill me later._ He walked over to the bed and began undressing her. He started with those things she called shoes and then removed her coat and the vest.

He turned her over after removing the vest, and her shirt, and noticed that the bruises were already forming. _Damn it! Why does she do this!?_ He removed her pants too, pulled the sheet over her, and quickly walked out of the room so that he could put them in the washing machine.

_I have loved her for so long but know that I can never have her. I have never felt anything so strong for anyone in my entire life. But I will scare her off with my intensity and my past. _

Nico put Dani's clothes in the washing machine and then returned to the bed room. _Okay so I am not taking off her underwear but I should leave her some clothes to put on when she wakes up._ He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and jeans, laying them on the chair next to the bed.

_They won't fit but at least she'll have something to wear. I don't want her to feel violated. _Nico sighed and then headed into the adjoining bathroom. He needed a shower.

Dani woke up to a banging inside her head. _What the hell? Where am I?_ She tried to sit up but her back caused her severe pain and she let out a yelp lying back down. It all came flooding back to her. _Connor. Nico. The shooters. _The _shooter. Her getting shot. _

_But then where am I? Where's Nico? _Dani used her arms this time to sit up gritting her teeth as her back let loose sharp jabs of pain through her body and sent shocks to her already pounding head. She looked around the room and heard the shower running. _That must be where Nico is. _She flipped the sheet back and realized she was in her underwear. _What happened?_ She noticed the clothes he had left for her but simply decided to head to the bathroom as she was. _He's already seen it._

She knocked but he didn't answer. Likely couldn't hear her over the running water. So she just walked in. "Nico?" she called.

Nico had been in the shower trying to work through everything in his head. He hadn't heard the door open but heard Dani calling his name. "Yes?" he managed to choke out.

"Can I shower when you're done? I just feel…I just feel…oh Nico." Dani started to break._ I don't want to break. I can't break right now. _She tried to hold the tears in and turned quickly to walk out of the bathroom but slipped on the floor and went down hard.

Nico heard the desperation in her voice and then heard her fall. "Dr. Santino? Dani? Are you alright?" He turned off the shower and reached for the towel to the left of the door. He quickly tied it around his waist and stepped out of the shower dripping wet.

"Dani? Dani are you okay?" Nico asked bending down to her. She was sprawled out on bathroom floor which was unfortunately very hard tile.

Dani moaned. _Seriously? I just had to slip and fall on the floor? _"I'm fine Nico." Dani put her hands out to get up and let out a yelp when she put pressure on her right wrist. She had definitely hurt something.

Nico had been trying to decide whether or not him touching her would be welcome when her yelp put him over the edge. He kneeled down and pulled her onto her back and towards his chest. He sighed, gave up, and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Let me see your wrist Dani." Nico stated already reaching for it, careful not to jostle her back or head.

"I'm fine Nico." Dani said trying to wriggle from his grasp but gasped when she moved her back the wrong way. Nico pulled Dani back to his chest.

"Easy Dani. Just let me see it." Nico took Dani's wrist tenderly. He carefully felt the bones, none were broken. _It is likely a bad sprain. _

"Just a sprain. Try not to move too much okay." Nico released Dani's wrist.

"Nico…I…I…" and with that Dani started to break.

"Sshhh. It's okay. It's okay." Nico stroked Dani's hair and just held her as she cried.

After about 15 minutes Dani fell asleep against Nico's chest. He carefully lifted her and placed her back into bed.

He sighed. It was going to be a long night. _I should probably call her kids and tell them she's okay before they see this on the news. _

Nico dressed and walked out into the kitchen. _Now, where is my phone? I must have left it in Xeno's car. Alright, plan B. Where's Dani's phone?_

Nico looked around and spotted Dani's purse. _Okay. I'll just borrow her phone. _

As Nico dug through Dani's he came up with a big manila envelope, among other items, before finally coming up with her phone.

_Interetsting…wonder what this could be…hmm_

Nico made some quick calls from Dani's phone to Lindsay and Ray Jay explaining what was going on. He had to go into some detail in order to get them both off the phone but both knew that he would protect her and that she was in good hands.

When he was done he called Xeno and asked him to drop his phone off with his car. Xeno told him it won't be possible for 48 hours and that he should probably lie low for a while. Nico was irritated but agreed. _At least I'll be able to spend some time with Dani._

Nico repacked everything in Dani's purse but hesitated with the envelope in his hand. _What is in it? I know she'll kill me if I open this but if I don't it will drive me crazy. I'll just look and put it back._

Nico opened it and pulled out all of the papers inside. _Oh my god. This cannot be. She cannot have this. Where did someone find this? _

_This must be why she wanted to talk to me. This changes things. She knows too much. What am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

Dani jolted awake. She had been having a nightmare. She glanced at the clock: 0430. _So in civilian time that's 4:30 AM right? _She sighed. _Okay, well I should just get up now._

Dani flipped the covers back and noticed that she was still in her underwear. She carefully sat up and bit her tongue. _Wow I'm sore. I must have fallen asleep in the bathroom. How embarrassing! _

She got up and headed for the bathroom. _I need a shower. _She looked around and found a bath towel on the hook next to the shower. _Well I'll just use this one. _

Dani stripped out of her underwear and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on and massaged Nico's shampoo into her scalp. The water calmed her and helped relax her muscles.

In the kitchen Nico was poring over the documents and pictures that he had found in the envelope in Dani's purse. _I didn't know that half of these even existed. But, how did she get her hands on these? Why did she want them? And if she has seen these why isn't she running away from me as fast as she can? _

Nico heard the shower turn on._ I better go check on her clothes. Crap. I got so wrapped up in the file I forgot to move them to the dryer._ Nico sighed and moved her garments into the dryer. _I guess she won't have much of a choice on what to wear. _

He moved back into the kitchen and went back to the few remaining pieces of paper he hadn't studied yet. _I probably have another 10 or 15 minutes before she's out and dressed. _

Dani turned off the water satisfied that she was clean and that the water had help to relax some of her sore muscles. She toweled off and put her underwear back on. She wrapped the towel around her hair in an attempt to dry it.

Dani walked back into the bedroom and picked up the clothes Nico had left for her. _Sharing his clothes is very intimate. I don't know if I should cross that line. Where are my clothes_? She looked around the room and realized her clothes were nowhere in sight.

Dani sighed._ Okay, well I guess I don't have much of a choice. _She slipped the jeans on and pulled the t-shirt over her head. _Oh wow! It smells like him. That's just so comforting. It's like being wrapped in a big hug. _

She moved back into the bathroom and took the towel off from around her hair._ Okay, comb, comb, comb._ Dani went through the cabinet and found what she was looking for. She combed her hair through. _I feel so much better. _She hung the towel back up on the hook and padded out of the bathroom to go find Nico.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Nico poring over documents spread all across the kitchen island. He hadn't moved when she walked in. "Nico" Dani whispered.

Nico looked up to see Dani standing barefoot in his kitchen, in his clothes, with no makeup. _She's so beautiful. Even just this moment. Why do I have to ruin this?_

"You're up. I'm sorry your clothes aren't ready yet. I put them in the wash and should be dry soon." Nico looked Dani up and down.

Dani didn't fail to see the looks Nico was giving her. _My stomach is in butterflies and all he did was look at me. _

"That's fine. Can we talk now? Please" Dani looked at Nico. _I must look terrible._

Nico could see the pain in her eyes. "Yes. Why don't you go sit on the sofa?" Nico pointed "I'll be right there with some coffee."

Dani nodded and walked to the sofa. She sat down and tucked her feet up underneath her.

Nico turned on the coffee pot and pulled down two cups. He then put everything back in the envelope and left it on the counter which was blocked from her view as the coffee brewed.

Nico walked over to Dani with a mug in each hand and sat in the chair across from her. _Best to find out how much she knows first. Let her lead._

"You said you wanted to talk Dani. The floor is yours." Nico gestured with his hand.

"Nico I need help." Dani said as she sipped her coffee. She studied him across from her.

"With?" Nico sipped his coffee._ I do not like where this is headed._

"Understanding something" Dani replied sipping her coffee again._ I need to tread lightly here._

"Go on" Nico studied Dani._ I'm gonna have to let this play out._

"Connor gave me an envelope" Dani sighed. _Hopefully he'll help me._

"The one in your purse?" Nico answered. _I can't play it off as if I don't know._

"How did you…never mind" Dani changed course "Yes". _Since he knows he better be willing to help._ "And I don't know what to do about it" Dani finished off her coffee setting the mug on the table in between them.

"What do you mean 'do about it'" Nico answered mirroring Dani's actions upon finishing his coffee. _She's knows. But where is she headed? Does she want more information or want to know if it's true?_

"What to do with it" Dani answered. _Like do I open it or not open it? Will he do it for me?_

"So you've seen my past and you don't know how to handle that? Dani you've known me for three years. Why wouldn't you just come to me with this?" Nico looked at Dani as he got and began to pace. _Why wouldn't she just talk to me?_

_Is he serious? That's what's in the envelope!? Oh my God! And he thinks I read it!_

"I tried to talk to you Nico for over a month! But you ignored me and fell off the grid when I needed you most!" Dani answered just as furiously. _Why is he being such a jerk?_

"Why are you here?" Nico asked. _Why are you still in the same room as me?_

"What do you mean? You brought me here." Dani asked confused. _Where is he going with this?_

"If you know I killed 96, well if you include yesterday, 101, people why are you still sitting here with me?" Nico lashed out. _If you know that I'm a killer and murder of extreme proportions why are you still here?_

"What?" Dani asked. _Did he just say 101? He's killed that many people? Careful Dani don't let your expressions respond to that._

"Why did you hug me after you saw me murder 5 people in cold blood? Why did you fall into my arms here in my home after reading and seeing the most grizzly details of my past?" Nico asked. _Wow, she's getting good, her face didn't show anything. But really now I need to understand. Why doesn't this bother her? How can it not?_

"Nico I don't understand." _What is he trying to do? Is he trying to scare me away? That's not going to happen. He means too much to me. The more he pushes me away the more I know he cares about me. _

"Dani that file is true. What is in that envelope is my past. The terrible unspeakable parts of my past that I keep hidden from the light of day. The past that I don't ever want anyone to know. What I don't understand is how you can sit there sipping your coffee having a conversation with a man you know killed people for a living." Nico stopped and looked at Dani._ I just don't understand you._

"Nico you need to understand something…" Dani started.

"No Dani. You need to understand something. What is in that file is the reason I am vague. It is the reason I push people away. I just want to know why that doesn't bother you. If it is in some misguided attempt to fix me…" Nico tapered off after cutting Dani off. _I love you so much but if you only want to be a part of my life to fix me then I don't want that._

"Nico I don't want to fix you. I am your friend. I want to support you. And…and…I love you." Dani managed to get out, whispering by the end of her statement._ I just said that out loud. Now he knows I love him. I don't know if it was the right time, but now he knows how I feel. It's up to him to make a decision now._

"You love me?" Nico asked, completely surprised. _She loves me? Did she just say that? There is no way, especially after what she knows now. She can't. That's not possible._

"Dani how can you? Knowing what you know?" Nico whispered. _How can you move past that?_

"It doesn't matter" Dani whispered getting up to stand in front of Nico. _I see you. Not your past._

"How can it not matter?" Nico asked looking directly into Dani's eyes as they stood about a foot apart, in each other's personal space but not quite touching.

"Because your past doesn't define you and that is not the man you are today" Dani said reaching for his face. She touched his cheek.

"But you saw me kill yesterday" Nico whispered, gaze tortured. _You saw me in one of my worst states. And you hugged me?_

"Yes. But what I saw was you defend yesterday. You don't take things lightly Nico." Dani cupped Nico's cheek and he leaned into her hand.

"Which is why I can't understand why you would go behind my back to dig up information on me." Nico stepped out of Dani's reach. "I thought I could trust you Dani."

"I didn't. You can." Dani stepped towards Nico as he retreated a step. Dani dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around her torso. _That hurt. _

"What do you call that file?" Nico whispered. _It pains me to hurt her but it must be done. I need to know._

"Nico I didn't open it" Dani whispered, staying where she was this time. _Out of trust in you._

"Wait what?!" Nico new his face showed his surprise as he turned to Dani._ That means…that means she didn't know anything before I told her…oh my God…what have I done._

"I didn't ask for it" Dani whispered breaking Nico's thoughts.

"So you didn't know?" Nico whispered. "You didn't know any of it?" He turned his tortured gaze toward her.

"No. I didn't know." Dani looked at Nico. _I can see the pain in his eyes. I can see fear there too. Why is that?_

"Oh my God Dani. I blamed you and…" Nico started but was cut off. _I'm going to lose her. The one woman who probably has ever understood me and I'm going to lose her, that's what I fear. Well it's not as if I ever deserved her. _

"As I said, I didn't ask for it. Didn't know for sure what was in it and didn't open it. Do I want to know about you? Yes. Do I know there is a past with you? Yes. But would I ever betray your trust to get it. No. I can't believe you'd ever even say that." Dani strode away from Nico, tears in her eyes. _How could he ever think that of her? After all she'd been with him through? _

"Dani wait" Nico stopped her halfway across the room with just his words.

"You're saying that you didn't ask for what's in that envelope?" Dani nodded her head, and Nico took a step closer.

"You're saying you had suspicions about what was in it?" Dani nodded again and Nico took another step.

"And with your curiosity you had it for a month and didn't open it?" Dani nodded a third time and Nico crossed all the way so he was right in front of Dani. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Nico reached out and touched his hands to her forearms. _With her curiosity that is a miracle in and of itself._

"I'm sorry" Nico whispered. Dani looked up at him, pain written on her face.

"Me too" she replied leaning towards him. He responded by enveloping her in a hug.

"For what?" he looked down at her. _What had she down that she thought she needed to apologize for?_

"For causing you pain" Dani said reaching her hand up to touch his cheek again. _I can see the agony in his eyes._

"You meant it when you said you loved me?" Nico asked.

"Yes" Dani answered earnestly, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

Nico leaned down and kissed her. A whisper of a kiss._ I don't want to be too intense._

"So you know the truth and still love me? How is that possible?" Nico asked. _I need to know. _

"How can I not?" Dani asked smiling slightly. _I'm still wondering if this is a dream. Did he just kiss me?_

"Come here." Nico gave Dani a hug. It was so emotional. _He doesn't understand how anyone can love him. _

Nico released Dani and just held her hands. _I can see the battle going on inside his head in his eyes._

_Should I just show her? She has already heard the worst of it from me. Should I just tell her the rest? _

"Alright then do you want to see? You had this information and could easily have looked at it." Nico asked pulling Dani into the kitchen where the file rested on the counter.

_He's asking me if I want to see his past? He is willing to show me? Secretive, private Nico is willing to share?_

"Only if you want to show me. It's your life Nico. So if you want to show me then I want to see it. If you don't then I'll still want to see it but will respect your wishes and we can burn it." Dani squeezed Nico's hand.

Nico was surprised, amazed actually. "You would let me destroy it without ever looking at?" _She was willing to let me do that? Any woman who had the means to destroy him right in front of her and won't even glimpse it without his permission was a woman he wanted in his life. A woman he needed in his life. _

"If that was what you wanted. Nico I want to know you, to understand you, but I want you to make the choice to include me in your life and what to share with me." Dani looked at Nico earnestly. _I want you to make a conscious choice to trust me, to love me, to want to share these things with me._

"What did I do to deserve you?" Nico asked kissing Dani again. He let all his passion show._ I love you so much Dani. I can feel him putting his soul into this. _

"Okay I want you to know all of it. For the first time in my life I have the opportunity to have transparency with someone. Are you sure you can handle this?" Nico asked holding Dani's hands again.

"Yes. I can handle anything with you." Dani leaned into Nico. Nico pulled out two chairs at the bar and they sat down. He laid the envelope face down and pulled out the contents.

"Okay. Here we go." Nico took a deep breath. Dani reached for his hand and they made eye contact.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dani squeezed Nico's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani and Nico spent all day poring over the documents and pictures as Nico detailed every operation he had ever been a part of. There was nothing that wasn't in the file; it was all-encompassing.

_I can't believe someone got this, all of this. They didn't miss anything. Everything I have ever done is detailed here. Who could get their hands on this? Why would someone compile all of this? And much of this is from the agency file, someone must have some pull. Having this is a national security issue. But most importantly, why would someone want Dani to have this?_

_Wow. He has had to do some dark, dark things. It is amazing he is the composed, caring man that he is. My heart goes out to him for all he has been through. I am touched that he felt safe enough with me to share what he did. Why though? Why was I given this information? Why information on Nico? And why give it to me? And what does this have to do with Connor?_

"That's everything" Nico sighed "now you know everything". Nico turned to look at Dani and squeezed her hand._ I have no secrets left. I can only hope that she can understand._

"Nico" Dani reached her other hand out to touch his face "there's just so many unanswered questions". _I need to understand._

"I told you everything Dani" Nico whispered, pain clearly written across his face. _What is there left to tell? What could she possibly want to know? I have nothing left._

"That's not what I meant Nico. I know you told me everything. I just don't understand why? Why was I given this information? Why does someone have this? Aren't you breaking national security laws just sharing this with me?" Dani worried cupping Nico's cheek. _Why risk everything for me?_

"I just told you everything Dani, laid my life, my past, my secrets bare and you're worried about what this means for me? You don't even think of yourself. You amaze me." Nico reached his free hand up to Dani's face to mirror her actions. _Can she possibly understand?_

"Nico…Nico I'm sorry" Dani said averting her eyes. _I'm sorry you had to do all of those things, and come home to an empty house. An empty life._

"For what?" Nico asked surprised. _Why is she sorry? What does she need to apologize for?_

"For what you've been through. For what you've been through alone." Dani whispered dropping her hand from his face. _How could someone not love this man before me? How could someone not see the beautiful person that he is?_

"You don't have to apologize" Nico whispered, tilting her chin up to me her eyes. "Come, let's sit on the couch. Get more comfortable." _This is a conversation we need to have. _

Dani followed Nico to the couch. Nico leading her by the hand. He sat down and she followed, tucking into his side.

"Yes, I do need to apologize Nico. You've been forced to keep secrets from everyone and someone who asked you to keep those secrets has betrayed you." Dani looked up to meet Nico's eyes._ If not for me, but for others._

"But that's not your fault Dani. Why do you feel responsible?" Nico asked curiously. _Why does she feel that it was her responsibility? _

"Because it was given to me. Someone is trying to hurt you through me. I won't let that happen Nico. I care too much." Dani clutched Nico as if someone was going to rip her away from him._ I don't want to let you go; I want to protect you._

Nico felt Dani's arms tighten around his ribcage. _Why did she just do that?_ "How are you doing Dani? That was a lot to take in. I just gave you my life, everything I've lived through in a few short hours. That's a lot to comprehend." _Can you possibly fathom it? Can you still love me or even see me the same way?_

"I'm doing okay Nico. I only had to sit through it; you had to live through it. And I have you. I know everything is okay because you're here." Dani squeezed Nico again with her arms around his chest. _Just don't let me go._

"I just can't…can't understand how you can look past that" Nico gestured towards the kitchen where the files lay strewn across the counter "and see someone worthy of you." Nico looked down at Dani, laying his arms over her own. _Someone worthy of your love._

"You don't think you're worthy of me? Nico you don't see yourself clearly." Dani sighed._ He probably has never seen himself clearly. _

"How so?" Nico asked curiously. _How does she think I view myself? Or better yet how does she view me?_

"You are caring and strong and loyal. Nico you protect those around you and go to extremes to not let people close to you, which in your mind is for their own protection. You put everyone else first and yourself last. You have the best heart I've ever known." Dani looked up at Nico and smiled. _You really are the best man I've ever known._

"Dani" Nico shook his head "I am broken. I can never be the whole man that you deserve." Nico looked away. _Do I love you? Yes, with all my heart, but should you love me? No. I don't…can't be that person._

"Thank you Nico" Dani whispered staring up at Nico's face, knowing all too well that his eyes were elsewhere. _For admitting you're not superhuman. That makes you all the more whole to me._

"For what?" Nico looked down at her puzzled. _Why is she thanking me now? For telling her she should be happy with someone else?_

"For sharing your past with me. For trusting me enough to let me in." Dani closed her eyes and leaned into his chest._ For letting me all the way in._

"I do trust you Dani. I've trusted you since I first met you and discovered how loyal you were to your patients." Nico answered, glancing down at her only to realize she had closed her eyes on his chest. _She looks like an angel. How did I get an angel?_

"It's not the same Nico and you know it." Dani smiled, eyes still closed. _Trying to be evasive I see. Well old habits die hard._

"Dani I need you to understand that you offered me something. Something I've never had to opportunity for before and I was only willing to take it because I already trusted you…and…and already loved you." Nico managed to get out. _I said it. I really said it out loud. Now she knows. She may never understand how much I care for her but now she knows her love is returned._

"You love me?" Dani opened her eyes, shock clearly written across her face. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"Yes. And have for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to scare you away." Nico answered. _I just don't want to ruin this. Ruin you._

"Nico you could never scare me off." Dani sighed, closing her eyes again.

"After the last few hours I am beginning to understand that" Nico chuckled. _It almost seems like a dream. She's been so excepting._

"Nico I have always known you were intense. I have always known that you came with a dark past but I love you anyway. There is nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you." Dani looked up at Nico earnestly, making sure to catch his eye and make contact._ Even when you hurt me it won't stop._

"Nothing huh? I can think of a few things…" Nico replied sadly. _Well just one actually…_

"There is only one thing you could do Nico that would make me question loving you and then that action would not just destroy me but both of us and I also don't see you ever taking it." Dani said, eyes locked on Nico.

"You're talking about what happened with Ray." Nico answered the unspoken question, glancing away. _How he ever walked out, or cheated on this woman is beyond me._

"Yes. And I know you Nico. Just like you said to me all that time ago on my porch I know you. You would never do that." Dani squeezed Nico's arm, the part that she could reach in their current embrace. _You just couldn't live with yourself if you did. But it would never come to that._

"You're right Dani in both counts, that I would never do that, and that it would destroy as both." Nico said. "I could never do that to you." _I have never felt a love so strong. It is almost painful._

"I know." Dani closed her eyes again. _I've never been so sure of anything. This man is the most faithful I have ever known. I will never have the same problem I did my Ray or even Matt_.

"Dani I need you to understand…I need you to know. Dani I will hurt you. I won't do it intentionally, but it will happen. I will push you away. It's what I do. It's what I've always done." Nico looked at her sadly, curled into his chest. _She has to know it will happen._

"But the difference is Nico, that I won't let you." Dani smiled at him. _You can push, but I will pull. It's a tug of war and I, we, will win._

"Explain that please." Nico shifted so that he could wrap his own arms around Dani.

"Even in the last 24 hours we have both seen the agony in each other's eyes. We have both inflicted pain on the other. Nico life together won't be easy but it will be worth it." Dani sighed._ I love him, and love isn't easy, but life without love is no life at all._

"I know. But I want to try Dani. I love you too much to let you go." Nico squeezed Dani for the first time. _I don't want to push her away but at least she is strong enough to resist me. That's one of the things I love about her, she won't put up with my crap._

"Ditto" Dani answered, seeing the reaction on Nico's face as they both remembered that conversation they had had together Dani's first week working at V3.

"No more secrets" Nico sighed. _She knows everything in the past. I don't want any secrets in the present or the future._

"Not from each other" Dani replied. _I am glad he feels comfortable, and even wants, complete transparency._

"You do know that what I've shared with you, you can never tell anyone right? What you know is dangerous, that it could get you killed?" Nico asked of Dani very seriously. _This is what I was afraid of. She should be running for that door._

"You won't let that happen" Dani said confidently. _I trust him with everything, my life included._

"You have too much faith in me" Nico said stroking her hair.

"You earned it Nico. Time and time again you were there when I needed you. I know that when it matters you will be there." Dani said loving the feel of Nico's hand on her hair.

"But Dani what you know makes me vulnerable, makes us vulnerable" Nico said as he stopped stroking. _I have just put her in grave danger. _

"But it also makes us stronger. Nico you cannot tell me it did not take great strength to share with me what you just did." Dani asked, not failing to notice that his hand had stopped moving.

"Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear" Nico quoted.

"Redmoon?" Dani asked.

"You know it?" Nico replied, surprised.

"Yes. But Nico I'm just so surprised that you wanted to share that much with me." Dani stated._ I have to know why he did it._

"It wasn't so much that I wanted to, but needed to. Dani no one in my life has ever known as much about me as you do. And that statement would have stood two days ago just as much as it does now." Nico told her honestly._ I hope she knows that she wormed her way into my heart years ago._

"Really?" Dani asked, sitting up so she could fully see his expression. _I knew more about him two days ago than anyone else? That's sad because in my mind I knew very little._

"Yes. You have always been able to get more out of me than most. And I don't know why but I always felt compelled to give you more than just the vague truth. I realized it wasn't because I was being honest, it was because I wanted you to know me." Nico said pulling her back down and resuming stroking her hair. _Why did I feel that way? Why her?_

"You wanted me to know you?" Dani asked, surprised yet again._ Really? With all his vague answers I find that very hard to believe._

"What do you think I've been doing?" Nico asked. _Why do you think I showed you what was in that envelope?_

"Knowing you and knowing of your past are two different things, Nico" Dani whispered.

"Not in my case. My past has made me into the man I am today. You have always understood me better than most because we share similar painful experiences from our youth but now you know what I went through in the rest of my life, something I'm not _allowed_ to share." Nico told Dani. _Something that could get me in an extraordinary amount of trouble…_

"Then why did you? Share I mean…" Dani asked. _Why would he compromise himself?_

"I said I never compromise myself, but I decided that this time it was all or nothing." Nico answered, absentmindedly playing with Dani's hair.

"You are willing to compromise yourself for me?" Dani whispered, almost scared of the answer.

"Yes. I decided that in order for this relationship to work it needed to be done. And I really want this one to work, so I was willing to make an exception. Dani I feel so close to you sometimes I feel as if you are and extension of me. And because as I said I want you to know me I decided to take the leap. Dani you had that file, you could easily have read whatever you wanted in there. All I did was give you the truth. Tell you the truth. For whatever reason someone gave you that file and because the information was in your possession you were already in violation of national security. I just took advantage of it." Nico let out all the air he had been holding. _Please tell me I didn't make a mistake?_

"So you're saying that everything you told me is illegal for me to know?" Dani asked, searching Nico's face. _He thinks of me as an extension of him. He really does care for me deeply. I wonder if his loves matches my own? I never could have imagined…_

"Yes" Nico whispered. _Yes, I just broke every law in the book. Every rule I threw out the window. For you._

"But why?" Dani asked. _Why break the law for me?_

"Because what I did I was ordered to do. What I did no one is supposed to know about. Who I killed no one is supposed to know." Nico lashed out._ I need to tone it down, no need to scare her. _

"I see, but you only answered half of my question Nico and you know it." Dani looked at Nico expectantly. _Why break the law for me? _

_Well I should have guessed she would call me on that. Guess that not taking my crap thing works both ways._

"Because I want you to know. I need you to understand. You knew a great deal of it and what you could get from that file could destroy me and the life I built here. I want you to know all of it and make an informed decision about being in my life or not. I know you and you could keep this secret and still maintain your distance. I want you to be fully informed before you choose how much of a part of your life you want me to be." Nico said, not making eye contact.

_He wants me to decide whether we are friends maintaining a secret or lovers in a relationship? Come on Nico I thought you'd have figured this out already. _

"I see" Dani said again.

"Do you really? Do you really see what I did for my country?" Nico asked. He got up and began to pace. _I need her to make a choice. _

"Yes Nico. But I also see you. What is done is done." Dani looked at Nico as he stopped at her words. _Please see how much you mean to me…_

"You mean that? You can just let all of that go?" Nico asked, shocked, and almost appalled. _She can look past that?_

"You know me. I will probably have questions along the way. Is that okay?" Dani asked._ I need to know he is comfortable discussing pieces of this is the future. It is a lot to take in._

"Yes, you can ask me anything." Nico blurted out. _If that is all she needs…_

"And you won't be vague?" Dani quipped. _It won't work if he goes back to the way things used to be._

"No" Nico answered laughing "I don't have to be, but it may take some getting used to". _Could it really be that easy? _

"But outside of us you will remain the same right?" Dani checked. _I just need to know how this would work._

"Yes. When we are not alone I will be the same I've always been: vague and irritating, at least to you." Nico smiled. _She is asking questions as if we could really do this…As if I could really have this…have her…_

"I can live with that." Dani smiled at Nico. _If he is willing to be open with me, at least alone, I can handle that, I can handle him._

"But now you'll know. That's the difference. We've always had those few words conversations where looks and gestures often meant more than words, but now you know everything about me. I have nothing left that needs to be hidden." Nico stepped closer to Dani. _Is she sure?_

"Okay then. What's done is done." Dani said standing up. _I want him in my life. And not as a friend. _

"You're sure? Even after everything you know, you still want to be in my life? You can just let my past remain in the past?" Nico asked. _There is hope…I might just get what I want._

"Yes I am. Yes I want to be. Yes I can." Dani said smiling.

"You want me?" Nico asked, astounded. "You want a life together?"

Dani nodded and Nico picked her up in a big hug, swinging her around, kissing her.

"I love you so much" he said earnestly, setting her down.

"I love you too" Dani said smiling. And that earned her the biggest and most genuine smile she had ever seen from Nico.

They stood there for a moment just thinking about what they had been given, what they could now have, Dani's stomach rumbled. Nico laughed, he checked his watch it was almost 1700. _5PM, I have to remember to change things to civilian time for Dani. We skipped breakfast and lunch so I would say food is in order._

"Dinner?" Nico asked taking Dani's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"That sounds great" Dani smiled.

"I'll cook. What do you want?" Nico asked opening the fridge.

"Wait. You're cooking? You must have left some abilities off the list Mr. Careles." Dani quipped._ I'm pleased we can banter like we used to, even after everything that has changed today._

"You'll figure them out. Nothing bad I swear." Nico held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Relax Nico. I know. Just surprised that you would have found the time to cook. You don't seem like the type." Dani said sitting at the bar as Nico went through what their options were for dinner.

"You have much to learn Doctor" Nico said turning, knowing that his use of her title would probably irritate her.

"That I do. Can I help?" Dani decided to ignore his use of title. _I'll let him slide, not rise to the occasion._

"No. Tonight I cook. Why don't you pick some wine?" Nico said gesturing to the wine rack. _Interesting she didn't rise to the bait._

"That I can do" Dani said walking over to the wine rack and picking a nice merlot.

_Could it really be this easy? I know there will be trysts ahead but could falling into domesticity with Nico really be this simple? Him making dinner, me picking wine. This is a day I won't soon forget._

_Could life really be this sweet? Dani in my kitchen, still wearing my clothes…I really should get her hers out of the dryer…pouring wine while I make dinner? Either way this has been a hell of a day. One I wouldn't change for the world. _


	6. Chapter 6

Dani and Nico ate a nice dinner at the kitchen island. They chatted about non-important things: favorite colors, favorite foods, places they'd like to visit. Nico had never shared so much and Dani had never felt so privileged.

_I'm finally free. I can tell her anything. I can share anything I want to. I don't have to hide anything._

_He really is letting me in. The more I know the more intrigued I am. I know sharing even the smallest detail is a giant leap for him._

When they were finished Nico went to clear the plates.

"Can I do anything to help?" Dani asked. _The food was superb._

"No. I got this. Why don't you refill the wine glasses and take them to the couch. I'll be right in." Nico replied. _We have much to discuss._

"Alright, if you're sure" Dani looked at Nico who nodded. She smiled and hopped off the stool. She quickly reached out a hand to regain her balance._ I forgot about all of the aches and pains. I better be careful._

Nico was to her side in a second. "Are you okay Dani?" Nico asked, concern coloring his tone, he reached out a steadying hand. _I forgot, as it appears did she, about her injuries._ Dani nodded.

_I can do this. I can do this._ Dani squeezed Nico's hand on her arm and took a tentative step forward. She winced at the pain. _Crap, I know he felt that too. _

Nico watched as she tried to make sure way forward. _Nope, I just felt her wince. I'm not letting her try to do this herself._

"No you don't" Nico said, very carefully stopping Dani and scooping her up in his arms. "I got you" Nico said looking down into Dani's upturned, slightly confused face.

_Yes you do. Why is it that I like when he takes care of me? I am a fiercely independent woman but I like it when he does this kind of chivalrous thing hmm…_Dani settled into Nico's chest and let out a sigh.

_Did she just sigh? It amazes me that she is so comfortable with me, especially knowing what she does._ Nico walked Dani over to the couch and gently set her down.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Nico stated, waiting for Dani to nod. Dani nodded and Nico went to quickly finish putting away the dishes and leftover food. He was performed the tasks quickly, refilled their wine glasses, and came back into the living room.

Nico set Dani's wine glass on the glass-top table in front of her and went to sit in the chair across from the couch but was stopped by Dani's small voice. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?" Nico asked frozen halfway between sitting and standing.

"Sit over there. Please I want you over here." Dani said almost desperately. "I know I'm injured but please Nico."

"Why is it so important to you?" Nico asked curiously._ Why now?_

"Because I don't want you to start distancing yourself because I'm injured and start blaming yourself. You're that type of person and I don't want to lose you to guilt." Dani pleaded with Nico, gritting her teeth to sit up.

_Interesting. I hadn't even thought of that. I would never pull away from her, unless it was to protect her…oh, I see…that's exactly what she's talking about…_

Nico moved to sit next to Dani and as he sat on the couch she curled up into his side. "You won't lose me Dani. You're too important to me." Nico whispered.

"But you would distance yourself wouldn't you? If you thought it was for my own good?" Dani looked up at Nico.

_She figured that out did she…well I did say she knew me._

"Yes. I would." Nico glared at the wall. _This is not going anywhere good._

"All I ask Nico is that if you are planning on doing that, please just tell me. Don't leave me in the dark wondering why you're distancing yourself and pushing me away. I know how to combat you and don't want to lose you to yourself but it'll be easier if you're just honest with me. Didn't we agree to no more secrets between us?" Dani asked.

_She wants to know that if I do something for her protection I'll tell her I'm doing it. I guess that's fair. But we need a couple of conditions…_

"You're right we agreed to no more secrets, but Dani I need some conditions on what you're asking for. You know I never lie and I will never keep anything from you but what I am going to need in return is that you do the same with me. I can't have you trying to protect me and putting yourself in harm's way. That would destroy me." Nico glanced down at Dani. "Can you live with that?"

_All he is asking for is what I am asking for. That's fair. _

"Deal" Dani held her hand out to Nico, who laughed before giving it a firm shake.

"Okay, so maybe now you'll tell me why you were wearing a bullet proof vest then?" Nico asked. _Why did you have one in the first place?_

"I was trusting my instincts." Dani replied, turning her body to face Nico, with her back to the arm of the couch. Nico moved to mirror her actions.

"Is that supposed to be an explanation?" Nico asked. _What is she getting at?_

"Well, yeah, your note said…" Dani stopped mid-sentence at the look in Nico's eye.

_Note?! What note?! _

_I see the dangerous look that filled his eyes. Uh oh, just assumed they were from him. I mean why wouldn't they be?_

"I'm guessing that they weren't from you then?" Dani spoke, somewhat meekly.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you're talking about, however if you'd please explain from the beginning both the note and what you thought were from me I would appreciate being filled in." Nico spoke, somewhat sharply.

"Okay so the week after you left the hawks Xeno left a package on my doorstep. He didn't say anything, just turned and nodded at me when I answered the door to his retreating form. There was a box in front of my door which I took inside and opened in the kitchen. Inside the box were three bullet proof vests each one labeled with a post-it note: Home, Car, Work. Then there was a piece of stationary at the very bottom of the box that read "Trust your instincts" it was labeled "From the Desk of Nico Careles". I guess I should have seen the red flag right there. It's not as if you have stationary, but I just assumed it was from you, I mean Xeno dropped it off and…" Dani stopped when Nico got up to pace.

"You're right I don't have stationary for that very reason, the reason that someone can make something look as if it comes from me. But why would Xeno do that? And why would he feel compelled to give you those?" Nico said, still pacing.

"I need to make a call" Nico said. "May I borrow your phone?" he asked of Dani.

"Sure. I think it's in my purse" Dani pointed towards the kitchen.

Nico was across the room and into the kitchen in three short strides. He quickly dialed Xeno.

"Boss is that you?" Xeno asked._ He must know that Dani doesn't have this number._

"Yes. How are things going?" Nico asked, anger simmering just under the surface.

"Not good. But I got things handled. You are probably good in another 36 hours." Xeno replied.

"Okay, fine. But that is not why I'm calling. The reason Dr. Santino and I were both not killed today is because she was wearing a vest. Care to explain that?" Nico asked. _I can hear him gulp. Well this ought to be interesting._

"Yes boss. You see when you left and things were getting messy she didn't have as good protection without you and I know you cared about her so I thought I'd give her a little extra in case something went wrong." Xeno gushed out.

"Dr. Santino said there were notes in the box? Notes that led her to believe the vests were from me?" Nico questioned, anger dying down some. _He was just trying to protect her in my absence. There was no foul play. He was doing his job._

"Ah yeah, about that, you know when you ordered me to intercept anything from Mrs. Pittman, open it, and then destroy it? Well she sent you some stationary at one point and before burning it I ripped off a piece thinking it might come in handy. Only one piece boss, then I burned the rest of it I swear." Xeno assured Nico.

"Okay, we'll deal with this later, I am not happy about this, but know that you're actions saved both our lives today, for that I am grateful. I will be in touch." Nico hung up.

_Well that was quite the twist. I'm glad that he had the mind to look after her though. _Nico placed Dani's phone back on the counter and walked into the living room where Dani was still curled into the arm of the couch.

"So Xeno said that it was from him. He used stationary that Gabrielle had sent me, that I had ordered destroyed, to make you think it was from me. He assures me that there are no more, he destroyed the rest." Nico told Dani.

"So it was Xeno protecting me?" Dani asked. _And all along I thought it was Nico…_

"Yes" Nico said. _Why are there tears forming in her eyes?_

"It wasn't you?" Dani started to let tears roll down her cheeks.

"No" Nico stated. _Why is my heart starting to hurt?_

"I thought that was your last act of caring, that even if you thought I'd moved on and chosen Matt you still cared enough about my well-being to leave me some piece of mind." Dani looked away.

"I wish I had, but Dani I can't take credit for something I didn't do." Nico whispered, trying to catch Dani's eye.

"Nico I need you to know that when you saw me kiss Matt it was the worst decision I made since coming to the Hawks and I have regretted it ever since that moment. Even before I found out he had gotten Noelle pregnant. You can ask him if you need to. I told him that was goodbye. Then I went to find you and you were gone." Dani glanced at Nico and then away.

"You went looking for me? Dani you broke my heart." Nico spoke quietly; still trying to have Dani met his gaze.

"The truth is Nico, when I couldn't find you, you broke mine." Dani stated and met Nico's gaze.

"Come're" Nico said opening his arms and moving closer to Dani so she didn't have to shift as much.

"I'm sorry Nico. I'm sorry you had to watch that and thought I'd chosen him." Dani whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry too. I'm going to assume that's what all the phone calls were about?" Nico looked down at Dani.

Dani nodded. "Yes, phone calls that you never returned."

"I thought you were calling to apologize for choosing Matt. I never imagined…why didn't you leave a message?" Nico asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to tell you face to face, which is why all of my voicemails and texts asked to see you, none of which were ever replied to. Then you call me out of the blue and ask for me help! I thought you were dead Nico!" Dani says almost viciously, tears still streaming down her face.

"That much I remember. I can honestly tell you that you are the first woman to ever slap me." Nico chuckled, whipping the tears from Dani's face.

"Really? I find that very hard to believe." Dani huffed.

"I didn't say other women didn't try, but I stopped them. I don't know why I didn't stop you, my reflexes failed me." Nico pondered.

"I just think you underestimated me." Dani giggled.

"Always, it seems." Nico stroked her hair.

Dani yawned. Nico glanced at the clock, it was almost 2200. _And she got up at 0430? Hmm…she's probably tired. _

"Okay time for bed." Nico said helping Dani up.

_Dani froze. I love him yes, but I'm not ready to sleep with him. It is too early in the relationship and I really don't want to screw this one up._

Nico felt Dani freeze. _What's is wrong with her? Oh, she heard me say bed. She must think I want to sleep with her. I mean I do. But not yet, I really don't want to screw this relationship up._

"Ah Nico, that's okay. I think I'll take the couch." Dani said going to sit back down, Nico stopped her.

"Relax Dani, I said bed, not sex. I really do just want to sleep. I'm tired, you're tired, and you're still injured too." Nico held Dani's hands. "I'll take the couch."

Dani thought about that for a moment. _We're adults; we can share the same bed and not have sex. I really don't want to be alone right now._

"No Nico…" Dani started but Nico cut her off.

"I insist. You are not sleeping on the couch while injured." Nico said leading her to the bedroom.

"Nico…" Dani started again but was cut off.

"There is a spare toothbrush under the sink and here is an extra t-shirt for you to sleep in" Nico said pulling one out of a drawer. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." And with that he left the room.

Dani stared after him, shaking her head. _Okay, so I'll attempt to broach that topic again in a few minutes._

She set to work taking off Nico's borrowed clothes and brushing her teeth. She changed into the clean t-shirt he had left her, taking off her bra for the first time. _Yes, that is much better, no under-wire._ She left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Nico was standing with his back to her leaning against the island. Dani went up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He tensed up before relaxing. "All ready to go to sleep?" Nico asked turning so that Dani was facing him.

What he saw was Dani standing barefoot in his t-shirt, very noticeably with no pants on, and braless. _She has never looked more beautiful. _

"Almost, are you ready for bed yet?" Dani asked.

Nico looked down at her. "Can I have the bathroom now?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" Dani smiled back.

"Okay, well then let's get you in bed." Nico said leading Dani into the bedroom.

Nico helped Dani slide under the covers and then left the room. Dani waited while Nico used the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. She waited until he turned the lights off and was about to move through the bedroom before she spoke.

"Nico?" Dani whispered.

"Yes?" He answered, giving up on trying to sneak through the room.

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" Dani asked, staring into the dark in Nico's general direction. _Please?_

"I am. Out on the couch." Nico replied with conviction. _I really want to…but…_

"No, Nico. In here." Dani said, a little exasperatedly.

"I don't know if that's the best idea Dani." Nico said turning back to face the bed.

"Please, we're both adults. I just want you to hold me." Dani said. _I just don't want to be alone._

"Dani, I…" Nico was cut off.

"Nico, this is ridiculous. This is your home. You will not sleep on the couch. What do you do when you have other guests?" Dani demanded.

"I don't have other guests. You are the first." Nico whispered.

"Why?" Dani questioned. _Why me?_

"Because this is a private space, a personal space. Juliette has been here for dinner a couple times but she's the only other person to ever spend any time here and she never spent the night." Nico said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But why me Nico?" Dani asked touching his back.

"Because I love you" Nico turned to Dani and smiled. A smile she could see even in the dark.

"As I love you. But that doesn't answer the question and you know it." Dani replied.

"Because I trust you, Dani. And after today I hope you understand just how much." Nico sighed. _I hope she really does understand what she has gotten herself into._

"I do understand Nico but there is still a difference between trust and bringing someone into your home." Dani rubbed Nico's back, the part she could reach from her current position.

Nico turned to Dani and took her hands. "Dani please know that I trust you completely. I don't understand why I feel that I can and why I place so much faith in you but I do. That is why I have and am, letting you in, into my life, into my home, and into my heart." Nico said very seriously.

"Wow. I…" Dani started "I don't have words that compare to that." She squeezed Nico's hands. _He brought himself into my life, into my home, and wormed his way into my heart…but I don't care. I love him all the more for the effort. _

"Then don't say anything." Nico smiled at Dani.

"I don't have to. You already know that I love you completely and nothing you could say or do is going to change that." Dani looked up at Nico.

"I know. Same here." Nico said.

Dani and Nico just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Dani yawned. Nico chuckled.

"Yes, it is time for bed." Nico said, moving to get up.

Dani clutched his hand. "No. I thought we discussed this. I want you in here."

Nico smiled. "I'm just moving to the other side Dani. I don't think you want me to crush you." He squeezed her hand and let go.

"Oh. I thought you were going to be difficult." Dani said, almost confused.

"Not always" Nico said as he slide into the bed.

"Good night Dani" Nico said adjusting the covers, leaving plenty of space between them.

"Nu uh, over here mister" Dani said reaching for Nico.

"Dani" Nico chided "your injured".

"And you'd never hurt me. Please?" Dani asked.

"Fine" Nico slid closer and wrapped his arms around Dani. _I have to admit I like this. It feels natural. And she molds to my body perfectly. _Nico closed his eyes.

Dani sighed. _Just where I want him. I could get used to this._ She snuggled into Nico's chest and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico opened his eyes and immediately noticed that Dani was still where she had curled up to him the night before; there was also light filling the room. He glanced at the clock.

_0800? Seriously? I slept for 10 hours! And without nightmares! That's the first time in…in…probably since I was a teenager. Wow._

Nico tightened his arms around Dani and snuggled closer into her back. Dani sighed and rolled over to face Nico.

"Good Morning" Dani said as she leaned in for a kiss. _I could get used to this. _

"Yes it is" Nico said, kissing her and smiling. _Oh, this I could definitely get used to._

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Dani asked tracing Nico's face with the tip of her finger. _Where do we go from here?_

"That depends on what you want to do. We should be good to go out by noon but we need to steer clear of anywhere we might run into anyone we know for probably the rest of the day. The choice is yours Doctor." Nico answered, just staring into Dani's eyes.

"Hmm…I'll have to think on that. Right now though I think I'm hungry. What time is it?" Dani asked rolling over to look at the clock.

"8 o'clock" Nico said as he pulled Dani back towards his chest.

"Wow, it's late. I never sleep in like this, and I slept well too…better than…I don't know actually" Dani said. _It doesn't surprise me that it's comforting sleeping in Nico's arms but still…_

"I know. Me too" Nico said smiling.

Nico and Dani just enjoyed their time together for another few minutes before deciding it was time to get up.

Nico got out of bed and then reached a hand down to Dani.

"How's your back today?" Nico asked, turning Dani around and lifting the back of her shirt to see the bruises from the bullet. The bruises were now a vibrant purple. _Shit._

"How's it look?" Dani asked over her shoulder. _Please don't get too upset._

"Better, but it definitely looks nasty. How's the pain?" Nico asked as he gently probed the skin. _Why does she do this to herself? To me?_

"I hadn't noticed until you mentioned it" Dani said, then flinched as Nico touched a particularly sensitive spot. _Damn it. I know he noticed that._

Nico internally flinched as he felt Dani pull away from him._ She is only hurt because of me. This is what I have done to her, the affect I have on her life. _

Nico pulled Dani's shirt back down.

"Okay, why don't you grab a shower and I'll make breakfast" Nico said steering Dani into the bathroom not waiting for a response.

"Nico, you're blocking me out again" Dani said, trying to slow Nico's leading of her to the bathroom.

"I just think you need some hot water on your back okay?" Nico said. _I need some time to think about the implications of me in her life._

"I'll bring your clothes from the dryer" Nico stated, closing the door behind himself, leaving Dani alone in the bathroom.

Dani decided that a shower did sound good and it would also give her time to think.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

_He did not just shut me out again! If he thinks I'm going to let him push me out because I got injured he has another thing coming._

Nico walked to the dryer and grabbed Dani's clothes. He then walked back to the bathroom and laid them out with a towel for Dani when she got out of the shower. He pondered the whole way.

_Dani may be open to, and even able to, move passed my past but obviously it follows me. It has hurt her. She wouldn't be injured it if wasn't for me. I need to decide what to do. If I walk away now we'll both be hurt but it will be much less painful now rather than if we get farther in. I trust her and know she won't divulge what I've told her, but if I push her away it will keep her safer. I need to keep her safe._

Dani stepped out of the shower and dressed, combing her hair through, and deciding to forgo makeup again. She was ready for battle. She took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen.

Nico stood in the kitchen at the stove, stoic in the face of the decision he had made and what he was about to do. _I have to fight her. I have to beat down her love for me and make her see that I am not good for her._ Nico strengthened his resolve just as he heard Dani enter the kitchen.

As Dani walked towards the kitchen she thought about her argument._ I need him to see that I am here through thick and thin. I am going to get hurt, but it is not his fault. I need him to allow me to stay inside his walls, not push me out the moment something goes wrong._

Dani stopped just inside the doorframe as Nico turned to face her; both had their arms crossed over their chests. They faced off, both determined in their objective: save the other.

_Well they did say love is a battlefield._

_All is Fair in Love and War. _


End file.
